The Furious
----'The Furious '''is a 2.0/2.1 Insane Demon created by Knobbelboy. It is mainly known for having great sync and decorations. It gained wide attention by several players as one of the best 2.0 levels in ''Geometry Dash. History The first trace of The Furious being created was when Knobbelboy uploaded a preview of this supposed new upcoming level on April 22, 2016, whereas Knobbelboy stated it would replace the canceled Excalibur Project and would also be Easy/Medium Demon, despite it being rated as a Hard Demon later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gcqewu__ESs Five days later on April 27, Knobbelboy released the second preview of the level, he showcased the part just before the final wave drop, evidently making fast progress on building the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62eXsSMT5KU Finally, a week later on May 6, Knobbelboy finished and verified the level. From what was shown in the first preview in just two weeks, which is a rather impressive achievement in such a short time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfEt6A_ofeM Over a year later prior to Update 2.1 on December 29, 2017, Knobbelboy did a Bug Fix update along with a few other minor changes and let Golden verify it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqWrcKRtl-I&t=2s After that, Knobbelboy made another bugfix update, allowing Golden to verify the new version once again, which was curiously not found on YouTube. Gameplay * 0-12%: '''The level starts off with a basic cube segment with a few basic gravity changes and orb timings. It then transitions into a ball segment with more basic orb timings and gravity changes. * '''12-18%: The level transitions into a short ship segment with somewhat tight spaces, which transitions into a short auto cube segment, flashing back between different blocks before the pre-drop begins. * 18-29%: The pre-drop section begins with a cube segment featuring more gravity changes and orb timings, before transforming briefly into a mini-wave whereas the player must hold the jump button in order to transition back into a cube, with few more jump orb timings and gravity changes. The level then transitions into a brief ship passage with spikes. Next, the level transitions into a mini cube segment with a few more orb timings, before continuing to the drop. * 30-42%: The drop begins with several gameplay changes, starting off with a ship passage filled with spikes, making it so that the player must hit orbs to avoid the spikes. Next off is a dual ball passage comparable to Windy Landscape, except the ball, is normal sized. Then for a brief moment, the player goes through a short mini wave passage, transitioning into another brief cube segment where the player must simply be ready to hit the orbs above. Finally, the player transitions into a robot section where the player must control their jumps carefully to avoid the spikes. * '''42-59%: '''The next section starts a short cube section with the player requiring to use a few orbs, transitioning to several gameplay changes that include a lot of jump orbs and gravity portals. The section starts off with a UFO section with some gravity portals, a ship section with jump orbs and gravity portals, transitioning into a series of slopes in a cube section requiring the player to hit some gravity orbs. Finally, the player transitions into a robot section, through a passage of spikes as a ship, onto the pre-drop. * '''59-69%: '''The player transitions into an auto cube section, a short break with the option to hit the 2nd LDM key to reduce lag on the wave section up ahead. The player than transitions into a ship section with several spikes as well as gravity portals. In the end, the player will transition into a wave section. * '''70-77%: '''The wave section starts out as a normal wave through a passage of spikes. The player then enters a mini-portal briefly and then back into a normal wave. The player then enters into a dual portal and a mini-portal consecutively. In the end, the player transitions into the next section. * '''78-84%: '''The player transitions into a UFO section, with several gravity portals, orbs, and some speed portals. This section requires some timing and knowledge of what the orbs do. * '''84-92%: '''The player transitions into a cube section, with several orbs and a dash orb, along with some dual portals requiring precise jump orb inputs. * '''92-100%: '''The level ends with a ship section with several spikes and orbs, the level ending with "WP", "GG", and the quote '"1 Fired and 1 Missed" -Game Grumps'. Walkthrough Trivia * Some people actually thought that the demon face at the end of the level was built by using hacks, so Knobbelboy made a Demon Face Tutorial.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYvNuJ5Iaz0 * According to Knobbelboy himself, this level was meant to replace the canceled Excalibur Project, a project Knobbelboy canceled for unknown reasons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gcqewu__ESs * In the first version of this level, there was a "Dash orb" at 86% of the level. However, prior to the 2.1 Bug Fix Update, it was replaced with an actual dash orb.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqWrcKRtl-I Gallery The Furious Level Menu.PNG|The level menu of "The Furious". The Furious 73%.jpg|The wave section at 73%, well-known for its visually appealing decorations. The Furious Ending.jpg|The ending of the level, with Knobbelboy's signature demon face. References Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Insane Demons Category:Featured Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:XL Levels